The Bad Date
by Basium1
Summary: Viktor Krum didn't consider a good date to be one with a girl pining over another man/Fleur Delacour didn't want to go with that dirty Englishman anyway…


Fleur sighed as she tried to make conversation again, "How does one—"

"I can make your world shine! Not like you do… but you'll be shiny…" She went out of her way to abuse the power her grandmother had taught her to use, leaning in close. "Wh—what are you do…"

"Why do you not go to bed?"

"With you?"

"If you are good, I will consider it." He ran from her and she walked the other way without further ado. Her friend had found her own date, ones who wasn't a disgusting, presumptuous little… she calmed herself as she felt her magic flare.

"Vhere is Her-my-ninny?" Fleur smiled as she pointed to the crying girl who had cornered her and, in no uncertain terms, had told her that she was a whore. "Thank you."

Fleur idly wondered if she needed to have bothered.

* * *

Viktor frowned as he soothed her…

"He—he called me a traitor!"

"Have I asked about Harry Potter?"

"No…" Viktor realized what was wrong.

"Go to him."

"But, you…"

"It vas fun to believe!" He said as he forced a smile, "Have nice night!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, one that left him blushing despite the fact that it wasn't out of love… "I am a fool."

"You are not zee only one!" The quarter veela smiled, "I feel like doing something stupid…" He quirked a brow, "Shall we?"

Never had a woman been so forward with him! He wondered what this night could mean, what the big deal was. He could be stupid just this once, right? He walked right up to her and held out his arm, wondering what this night would change.

She was a partial veela, they were notoriously promiscuous once they did _certain things_… he had fallen for a woman's tactics once, had nearly fallen in love before his coach _and_ highmaster had dragged him right out of bed as she had struggled to get a marriage proposal from him.

All eyes seemed drawn to them, which was nothing new for either—"This night vill mean nothing."

"I wouldn't 'ave eet any other way."

* * *

Not many mothers would even think of pushing Fleur as hers had. _This is a Quidditch Player!_ Her mother's voice practically shouted.

"This night vill mean nothing." She was foolish to hope that her first time to be special, since no one with veela blood waited for as long as she had… a full seventeen years since birth, a full eight since breedability, and a full three since her mother had started pressuring her to lose her virginity.

"I wouldn't 'ave eet any other way." Her mother had insisted she do this before her magic lashed out and form attachments as her kind did when kept virginal too long. He was leading them to _somewhere_ that was nowhere near their ships… "Where are we 'eaded?"

"A night under the stars perhaps?" Her cheeks flushed as he brought them to a seemingly random spot… she recognized it.

"You brought 'er 'ere?"

"Yes." He reached for her robes. She held herself to his body, no matter what… she had made a commitment and would do it. "You are not offended?"

"Yes." He pulled away, holding her at a distance. "I said I would so I will. As long as you… understand zat I am not 'er…"

"Of course…" He said with a stiff nod. She had only ever kissed, her lips nipped at his neck, longing to leave a mark. He lifted her robes, reaching through her under garments and feeling her womanhood and struggling through her girlhood.

"Mm…" She whimpered as he struggled to stick his finger in. She continued sucking on his neck when he pushed her away, "Why deed you stop?"

"You—you're still a vir—virgin!"

"It's okay…" She brought them to the ground. She moved her hips into his with her on top… she frowned when he managed to resist her allure. "Please go on." She felt strange, itchy even, and his second wand was getting stiffer per grind. "Come, Viktor Krum, show me your manliness, your salt…"

"You asked for it." He flipped them over, moved her knickers out of the way and plunged in before she could protest. She only brought a hand to her mouth, just to bite and stop the scream, as he worked to his own gratification. "_Hermyoninny_…"

Tears went down her cheeks as he continued, "Vik—Viktor…" He shushed her, moaning the name again. She whimpered as he sped up, suddenly touching her in odd places, in particular the nub she had always wondered the use of. "Please, Viktor, finish."

"I vill need to go faster…" She gasped and nodded as he finally opened his eyes, "So be it."

"It's okay." She hugged him as he rammed further and harsher. "I may not be 'er, but—"

"They always leave." He murmured, burying his head in her shoulder. He gave a nasty set of shoves that didn't make her doubt that he would leave bruises come morning. "No one will love me…"

"You are great, Viktor…" She murmured. "I saw you weeth 'er and I was jealous."

"No one will love me… I'll die alone and childless…"

"Eets okay, Viktor, you are steell young."

"How can you be so confident?" He was slowing down and she took a deep breath as he looked her in the eyes. "How do you know the secret?"

"I know no secrets, Viktor Krum… I merely look to the future and hope for the best." He gave her kiss, which she smiled into and returned. She realized that he was getting smaller and a warmth had entered her abdomen. He rolled off and stopped her from standing.

"Let's enjoy this night together… let us pretend that we'd stand a chance together in the morning." She smiled and realized that she saw something she hadn't seen since first meeting his eyes.

_Hope._

* * *

Blah

Someone expand on this pairing or make this one-shot something bigger.

Blah

I really like this pairing currently and am working on a _ton_ of fanfiction projects that need writing.


End file.
